The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are the negative counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls from a parallel universe. Overview The PowerPunk Girls were created by Oppressor Plutonium to mostly act as a foil to the Powerpuff Girls. The PPNK's are made of salt, vinegar and everything nasty (and chemical x). Like the Girls, they have large heads, large eyes, small bodies and tubes for arms and legs but however, they wear different style outfits than each other unlike the Girls' dress' with one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes. They also came from a different town (Viletown) before moving to Townsville. However, they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings and date the rowdyruff boys . 'The origin of the Powerpunk Girls is unknown, but it is reasonable to assume they were created to take over the world by Oppressor Plutonium. They had no idea the Powerpuff Girls even existed, and could not be a foil to them. They live in an alternate dimension where Townsville is instead "Viletown" ruled by the evil Oppressor Plutonium. ' Personalities Their personalities are opposite to their Powerpuff Girls counterparts. (Except for Brute and Buttercup on the account that they both enjoy violence, along with the rest of the PPNKG's),other than that they are complete different from the Powerpuff Girls and date the Rowdyruff boys aparantly the boys feel the sameway Team members Berserk Blossom's equivalent, is bossy, dark, and sometimes shy. She has a long, spiked ponytail with a large ribbon in her hair and wears a red dress with a pink plaid skirt with white stockings and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. Another difference is that, opposed to Blossom's role as the peacemaker (and sometimes "mom" figure), Berserk could care less about everything. Berserk is belived to constantly fight with her sisters and is mostly the one who starts the fights. Her element is everything nasty. Like Blossom, Berserk is hinted to be the oldest of her sisters. Brat Bubbles' equivalent, she has a perky attitude, and is the obixous and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy, unlike Bubbles, quiet and cute demeanor. She has long blond pigtails hailed by blue bows. Brat wears a deep blue tanktop with a black skirt. She wears white stockings with black Hooker boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that, while Bubbles has been the crybaby of her group, Brat nearly never cries. Brat enjoys talking back to people and being a troublemaker. Brat loves shopping for the latest clothes and fashions. She may be naive. She is fashionable and said to be spoiled. She has a special affection for Brute and Berserk. Her element is salt. (She is thus said to be, based on Veruca Salt). Like Bubbles, Brat is hinted to be to youngest of her sisters. Brute She is Buttercups' equivalent. She is the toughest, grossest and most destructive one. She has a black Mohawk, wears a green jumpsuit with a spiked belt around her waist and white stockings layered with black fishnets and black boots. The largest difference between Brute and Buttercup is that Buttercup would be easily disgusted by the things Brute enjoys doing. Also, Brute never apologizes for anything. She has no morals, whereas Buttercup would apologize for her actions and understand when to stop. Her element is vinegar her crush is butch. Appearances The Powerpunk Girls were supposed to appear in an episode entitled "Deja View", but the episode was not finished due to budgeting issues (however they did appear in a comic with the same name instead). They were also meant to appear in "A Punky Couple" which was about the Powerpunk Girls and Rowdyruff Boys falling in love, then teaming up to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Bruise Bunny's equilivent who is SUPER nicer than Bunny loves violence in a way.She loves seeing people hurt and can sometimes curse.If they did have the episode "Deja Veiw" she would sound cuter than bubbles.Bruise is clumsier than her sisters and the powerpuff girls and gets along well with Berserk and Brute.Not Brat.Brat and Bruise always argue which is they 2nd way they are alike.Bubbles and Bunny argue alot to but sometimes make up.Brat and Bruise never make up. Category:Characters Category:Villains